


My family

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Fluff, Gen, Listen this is just all of them chillin after putting on a movie for us aight, No Beta we Die like all the pets in D SMP, Obligatory Beach Episode, Post-Finale, THEY DESERVE IT, This fandom should really make BadBoyHalo a tag, and NOT HIS NAME, as a treat, for the angst in the last one, love ya anyway, this is my apology fic, y'all wierdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Obligatory Beach Episode!After the bit, the members of the Dream SMP just look to be on happy family and relax. They decide to have a beach trip.
Relationships: Friendship supremacy, they all one little family
Series: Stories of Block Men [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	My family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back it again with the block men stories. This is kinda an apology fic for the angst in the last one.  
> But... also not because I'm not actually sorry. SUFFER.
> 
> XD Anyway, obligatory beach anime episode let's go. Well, my version at least lmao. This is all familial cause they are just one big family at the end of the day
> 
> I've replayed HBombs Stream too much, I just love them okay. They are so comforting and Dream just going on rambling and hBomb just intently listening made my heart melt and remind that at the end of the day all these people are good friends and care about each other and love seeing each other reach their success and support each other to the ends of the earth. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy them being a family

Dream let the fatigue in his bones fade. His eyes trailed to everyone in the water by the shore, and he smiled, but unlike others, this was a soft tilt of his lips as he enjoyed the sight of his family free. 

Tommy and Tubbo were splashing in the water, being the children they are. Further in the water, he can see Sam, Punz, Bad, and Techno do trident races. Sapnap and George hold an animated conversation by the shore with Quackity and Karl. Ponk and Purpled were together building sandcastles, from where he is he can see intricate designs that he remembers Purpled forming. 

"Dream?" he turns his head, Niki stands beside him, crouching slightly as she extends a glass of lemonade, he smiles gratefully at her as takes it

"Thanks, Niki," he says before taking a sip, he shifts to the side, making space so Niki can sit down comfortably, she takes his silent invitation. She sports her own glass of lemonade, looking over their friends, and she laughs softly when Tommy yelps after Techno had landed beside him with a large splash. 

"We should do this more often," Niki says after seconds of comfortable silence "It's nice" 

Dream tilts his head, looks to where Eret and Wilbur engage each other on a game of volleyball. He closes his eyes behind the mask, lets the ocean breeze caress his exposed skin, taste the salt on his lips as he drinks more of the lemonade. He gently grasps his signature mask and lifts it to remove it, placing the mask on his lap. Expressive emerald eyes glowing with fondness, he smiles again. 

"Yeah, we really should." 

Niki helps him up when Eret beckons them to play, they laugh as Wilbur gets up from his position on the ground, having tried to hit back the ball to only fall, Philza looking exasperated as Wilbur spits out sand. He joins Wilbur's side as Niki joins Eret, and they grin before the ball is suddenly up in the sky. And when suddenly more join them, and it becomes an all-out friendly competition on who will beat who, they will cheer and congratulate each other for the skills they possess. 

The sun will sink to the horizon, and they will form a circle around a campfire, sharing stories and eating food, and they will laugh. And Wilbur will take out his guitar, and as the fire chases away the chill of the night, they will sing songs. Sometimes scream the lyrics as the others try to not laugh and fail, sometimes humming along to the strums of the guitar, maybe even join along softly. 

And when the night is quiet and the moon is peeking from behind the clouds, they all huddle together under the stars, and one by one fall asleep to the comfort of being surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> so... this took FOREVER to write. Like, for context I started this on November 23rd, this has gone through so many changes until I was satisfied. Never thought beach episodes would be my bane.
> 
> tbh I'm not even 100% satisfied but I will not let it sit in my drafts any longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, if not it is totally fine. 
> 
> While writing this I did have the song "My Friends" by oh wonder stuck on repeat on my mind.   
> So yeh
> 
> Till the next! <3


End file.
